hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon Grace
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 9 of 50 |Order in Season = 9 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 166 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Keeping Up with the Jasons" |Next Episode in Series = "Cyrano de Hercules" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Keeping Up with the Jasons" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Faith" |title cap image = }} Summary Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason, stumble upon Cyane and her Amazon tribe again. This time, Hercules brings them to the Academy. Jason and Iolaus notice how Cyane is looking at Hercules. They ask Hercules when he plans on telling Cyane that Zeus is his father. Hercules says when the time is right. Later, after one of the Amazons receives a message from Ares regarding their new home, the Amazon's throw a party. Cyane starts coming on to Hercules and takes him aside. She is about to confess her love for him when he says he has something to tell her. "Zeus is my father" he says. She thinks he's joking. But when she realizes he's serious she storms off into the academy. A few seconds later she screams. Everyone runs into the academy. Only to find that Cyane has been captured by the King of Athens who claims he owns the tribe as slaves. Hercules tries to find a way out for the Amazons, and, while reading through the laws, finds something referred to as the Tradition of Champions. Combat by Champions is a test of skill on the ropes. The First one to knock their opponent to the ground wins. If the King wins, the Amazons are slaves. If the Amazons win, they are free. Cyane says she does not need a Champion she will fight for herself. The king chooses Hercules as his Champion and says "you know that if you lose, you serve me in place of the Amazons" Looks like it's a no-win situation. Hercules and Cyane fight it out on the ropes. Hercules wins. The king is happy until Iolaus and Jason remind him that he's forgeting something. The King says "what?" Hercules says "The Rules of Champions. I won. I get a reward" The king is skeptical. Jason says "it's in the scroll" The king asks Hercules what he wants. Hercules says "Abolish slavery in Athens" The king has no choice but to accept. The Amazons are free. Lilith requests to join them Cyane agrees. Later, Hercules and Cyane say goodbye, again. The Amazons and Lilith leave. All returns to normal. Background Information * The title might be a reference to the hymn, "Amazing Grace". * The opening shot of the forest is stock footage from Hercules and the Amazon Women. Links and References Guest Stars *Katrina Browne as Cyane *Alison Bruce as Simula *Bruce Hopkins as Theseus References * Zeus * Amazons * Telaquire Amazon tribe * Ares * Centaur-Amazon War * Athens de:Streitbarer Damenbesuch Category:YH episodes